Stories: Bandanna Dee TV
Bandanna Dee finally gets a good pay from the King to start and make his own TV show, so he gets help from some his friends. Will he have success with his TV Program? Why do I always ask question at the start of a stories Cast of the Story *Bandanna Dee (Major) *Fluff (Major) *King De De De (Minor) *Private Pepperoni (Major) *Spaceman (Major) *Star Butterfly (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Marco Diaz (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Janna Ordonia (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Jackie Lynn Thomas (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Purple Shep *Queen Moon Butterfly (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Kaitlynn Railley *Princess Peach (Mario Wiki page) *Rosewell Starlingson *And Many More Story Bandana De is seen mopping up a castle floor, surrounded by 3 other Waddle Dees Bandana Dee: 'Moppin' up da' ground! ''Suddenly, the clock rings. 'Bandana Dee: '''Well, work-shift is over! ''Then a whistle is heard. 'King De De De: '''Waddle Dees! Time for your payment! '''Waddle Dee: '''But sir... you never pay us at all. '''King De De De: '... Bu-... Uh.... WELL I JUST DECIDED I WOULD START TO PAY YOU! YEESH! Each Waddle Dee is handed 200 star pieces each. '''Bandanna Dee: Oh! Cool! Maybe I can get one of those fancy fangled Metal Box Picutres! King De De De: 'A TV? '''Bandana Dee: '''No, the picture ON the TV! '''King De De De: '''A TV Show? '''Bandana Dee: '''Yes! ''Bandana De scurries out of the castle to the town's TV station network building. 'Network Assistant: '''May I help you sir? '''Bandana Dee: '''I was wondering... If there was anyway I could get my own TV show, on your network. '''Network Assistant: '''Will this be live, or pre-recorded? '''Bandana Dee: '''Live... ma'am! '''Network Assistant: '''Are you using your own crew, recording room, supplies, and other things as well? '''Bandana Dee: '''Yes ma'am! ''They go back and forth until all of the questions are asked. 'Network Assistant: '''Okay... that will add up to... $200,000! You can pay now, or until a week before the first episode airs! ''Bandana De looks shocked. 'Bandana Dee: '...and when is the first episode? '''Network Assistant: '''2 weeks from now. '''Bandana Dee: YIKES! I might wanna start getting my crew now... And the money. Bandana De goes home to his servant quarters and starts making out flyers, he then proceeds all night to go around an entire 200 mile radius of the town... reaching other towns too... hanging up his posters. Meanwhile in Echo Creek... Star: *holding up a flyer* Hey Marco, check this out! Marco: Hmm... *reads* "Hiring crew members for Bandanna Dee TV"? Wait.....I thought there weren't any TVs in Popstar! Star: Well, Bandanna Dee and the rest of his friends are on Earth. Marco: Oh, okay. Well, let's get going then. Star and Marco leave the house. Janna then follows them....or it seems like it. Marco: Janna, why are you following us? Janna: Am not! I'm going to where "Bandanna Dee TV" is. Star: You got the flyers, I see? Janna: Yep. Spaceman: 'Oh... Star and Marco are gonna try and get hired too! '''Private Pepperoni: '''You mean... Star and Marco as in... '''Spaceman: '''Yes Private... Miss Star and Marco '''Private Pepperoni: '''Oh... got it! ''Private and Spaceman walk up to Bandanna Dee's "shack" 'Private Pepperoni: '''Hello Sir...? '''Bandana Dee: '''Please... call me Bandanna Dee. '''Private Pepperoni: '''How 'bout I call you Bandy Dee? Or BD? Or anything else besides your real name since it will be incredibly hard for me to remember... I.E. like everyone else! '''Spaceman: '''Hello Private! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Do I know you? (At Spaceman) ''Spaceman facepalms. Star, Marco and Janna arrive where Pepperoni, Spaceman and Bandanna Dee are. 'Star: '''Heya! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Hello. '''Bandana Dee: '''Ah! More possible crew members! '''Fluff: '''Why possible? (Adjusts his "Neck-Tie") '''Bandana Dee: '''Just in case they don't like the job! '''Marco: '''Okay....Bandanna Dee, what's the show about? ''Bandana Dee looks at Marco with a shocked face. 'Fluff: '''WAIT! You mean to tell me... you came all this way... and you DON'T have a TV show idea... '''Bandana De: '''I thought it would be WAY more easier than that... '''Fluff: '''Come on Bandy! We're wasting time, since we only got 2 weeks to make the dough, AND the idea for the "pilot"! Time don't grow on trees. ''Bandana Dee points to a Bonsai Bush in a Terracotta that seems to be growing clocks. 'Fluff: '''Point taken... '''Janna: '''Moving on. '''Fluff: '''What do you want this show to be about Bandy? '''Bandana Dee: '''Hmm... Any suggestions? Anyone? '''Star: '''I got it! We'll do everything and anything on live TV! '''Marco: '''You meant a variety show? '''Star: '''What? No! Okay....maybe it is a variety show. ''Bandana Dee writes down "Variety show." 'Fluff: '''Something involving a TON of pranks! Like Impractical Jokers! ''Bandana Dee writes down "Comedy show." 'Spaceman: '''Something like the simpsons. ''Bandana Dee writes down "Un-Ending Animation show" 'Janna: '''How about a segment talking about the supernatural? I'd love to host that kind of segment in a show. ''Bandana Dee writes down and "X" in a 3 by 3 grid, then proceeds to write down what Janna said. 'Private Pepperoni: '''News? ''Bandanna Dee throws an egg at Private Pepperoni '''Bandana Dee: '''NERD! '''Fluff: '''Bandanna Dee... the news is helpful... '''Bandana Dee: '''Do I have to egg you too? '''Marco: '''That's all the ideas we have. '''Jackie Lynn: ''*arrives* Maybe a showcase of skateboarding tricks? '''Marco: '''That's all....I guess. So, how do we do the show format? '''Bandana Dee: '''Hmm... '''Fluff: '''I got an Idea... we make an eating channel! '''Bandana Dee: '''You mean Cooking Channel? '''Fluff: '''No... Eating Channel. '''Jackie: '''A segment about destroying stuff and making something different from the damaged parts! '''Mercy: '*arrives* Medical tips! Purple Shep: ''*arrives*'' tOAstEr sHavINg!1 Marco: '''Okay, enough with the ideas! '''Queen Moon: ''*arrives* How about skits like Monty Python's? '''Marco: ''I said enough with the ideas!' But.....y'know what? I'll pass and say that's a great idea. '''Star: ''WOOHOO!!! LET'S GO!!!!' Wait...how are we going to find a cameraman, a sound designer, a makeup artist and all that? And maybe a soundtrack guy? '''Bandana Dee: '''Easy! Private can be the camera man! He's worked with cameras for...? '''Private Pepperoni: '''5 years now... I've been a 'Tuber for 5 years. '''Bandana Dee: '''Fluff can be the guy who works the concessions... ''Fluff is seen holding a fridge with everything in it emptying into his mouth. Bandana Dee: 'Er... he can work the script ''Fluff is seen writing random letters, numbers, and characters terribly on a piece of paper, and then eats the pieces of paper. 'Bandana Dee: '''He can be the guy who sets the stage? ''Fluff is seen wrecking the stage. 'Bandana Dee: '''He can be an outcast. '''Star: '''Wait! I think I know the guys for the rest of the jobs. ''Kaitlynn, Peach and Rosewell along with a bunch of other people arrive. '''Fluff: And... Fluff suddenly quits! Bandana Dee: Your not getting your money back. Fluff: (mutters) Stupid Bandana Dee, stupid Peach... Marco: 'Not really what I expected. '''Kaitlynn: '''Well, you'd better believe it! I'm going to be the soundtrack composer. '''Peach: '''I'm one of the makeup artists. '''Rosewell: '''I deal with the stage and the technical junk. Those other guys? They'll be handling everything else. '''Marco: '''Oookay....well what now? '''Rosewell: '''Ms. Butterfly, why are you here? Shouldn't you be ruling a kingdom/magic central/planet? '''Queen Moon: '''It's best not to question. ''*gets close and whispers to Rosewell* I'm bored. '''Rosewell: 'Kay. Bandana Dee: Okay! Now that we have our crew ready, now we set the stage! Fluff: '''GOT IT! '''Bandana Dee: Fluff... put down the Chainsaw... Fluff puts it down and grabs a Grenade Launcher Bandanna Dee: '''That too.. '''Marco: ''*sigh*'' 1st Day of Preparation Star: '''Good morning everyone! '''Bandana Dee: '''Good Morning... Fluff... do you have the concession stand? '''Fluff: '''You mean my breakfast? '''Bandana Dee: ''*sigh*'' No Fluff... those are snacks for everyone... Fluff: But BANDY!!! I'M HUNGRY!!! Bandana Dee: You should've ate at your house. Fluff: They don't have a restaurant called "Your House" Mercy: 'Fluff, you're being a nuisance! Luckily, I have backup snacks. ''*goes to a cleverly-hidden vending machine, grabs some corn snacks and eats them* '''Fluff: I'm no NUISANCE!!! Star: 'So.......let's prepare everything! ''Bandana Dee and Fluff start setting stuff up, same with Spaceman. '''Private Pepperoni: Camera... Is set up! Spaceman: '''Concessions... CHECK! (Shoves a handful of food in his mouth) '''Fluff: Stage! (Makes a Square with his hands and looks through it like it's a camera) CHECK!! The End Category:Stories Category:Stories by ThePlantedAKEE